Tuffcup Halloween Special
by tigercrab360
Summary: Fem! Hiccup, Tuffcup This is a Halloween special of Tuffcup. Hiccup was invited to Astrid's party and they had a blast. Candy, soda, music, and Horror movies. Tuffnut have a few suprises up his sleeve. What does he give her? Will she accepted it? T for sexual themes and language. I still suck at summeries and genres.


**I know Halloween is already past I was working this for a few days. I want to wish all a Happy Late Halloween. **

**This is a Tuffcup Halloween specical. I don't kow why I'm in love with this couple and I'm addicted to Fem! Hiccup, because Hiccup is a bit more on the feminine side and Astrid is act more like a boy, I know It's weird, but that's what I think sometimes. I love the Fem! Hiccup stories and Tuffcup stories. This is a modern Tuffcup story and Hiccup have two legs,ok. If you dont like Fem! Hiccup, just dont read it or pretend that Hiccup is a boy, If you don't like Tuffcup, then don't read it. So Happy Halloween, everyone. :D**

**Everyone is 16 in this story. I suck at grammar and spelling. Enjoy.**

I woke up early in the morning by black cat, Toothless. I yawn and stretching my arm out. I turn to my left. I saw him purring and rubbing one of his sides against me, telling me he's hungry. I look at my alarm clock and look at the time. It is 6:00, so I have plenty of time to get ready before the bus comes. I look at the calender at my wall, I can't believe what I saw. It's **Halloween day,** I got in my viking costume(your allowed to wear your costumes, as long it is under the rules). It have a green tunic, a brown fur belt, dark green leggings,brown fur boots, and a brown fur vest. I wonder what are the others going to wear for Halloween. We are allowed to wear out costumes to school. I grab my backpack and head downstairs.

When I got down, I fed Toothless his favorite cat food. I got my self a bowl of cereal. After eating, I gave Toothless one last scratch under the chin. I head out the door. I starting to walk up to the sidewalk, until I saw the others in their costumes, their all in their vikings costumes (same clothes that they have back in the movie). Snotloud and the twin have helments. Snotluds helment have short horns, while the twin have long horns on them. "Hey Hiccup" Tuffnut said my name. "Nice viking costume" I comment his costume. "Thanks, yours too" Tuffnut responed. "Thank you" I responed back while blushing.

"Hey Hiccup, are you going to my party today at 7?" Astrid asked, while she hand me an invition.

"Totally,also nice costume"

"Thanks your, too"

"Are those spikes real" I ponit at her skirt.

"No, I would get expelied if there real"

I put the invition in my backpack. The bus came in a few minutes later. All of us sat in the back like always. We sat with our dates. Astrid and snotloud(I'm only ok with this couple only if there in fem! Hiccup stories, I know I'm weird, but that how I like it), Fishlegs and Ruffnut, and Me and Tuffnut. For the rest of the ride, Astrid talk about what are we going to do over there. There is going to be candy, horror movies, games, music, and soda, not beer this time, because I last time I was drunk and end up with a weeks worth of a cast on my left leg. I'm so excited for the party.

When we arrived at Berk High School, I went to science with Fishlegs for first period. Next is PE, we have to walk around the track field, along with my cousin and Tuffnut. Next is woodshop, also I was the only girl and the class and boys call me a expert. Also Gobbler is our teacher and my dad's best friend, he knows how make people laugh. Fourth is history, along with Ruffnut. Fifth is algebra along with Astrid and the last one is English along with everybody. I almost forgot that I was an honor student. After school, I did my homework and I have a lot of time to get ready for the party and play with Toothless.

When it's 6:50 I told my dad that I'm going to Astrid house, but he didnt want his little girl to get hurt or taken by some men. So he drives me to her house, even though I can drive. My dad can very protective most of the time. He's a dad that you don't want to mess with. I remember that my dad broke someones bone after trying to kidnapped me. He is very protective, but I still love him.

When got to her house it's only 7 o'clock. "Hey Hiccup have fun and no beer and sex with Anyone, if you do I'll be furious" he and he shouted at the last part. "Of course dad, thanks, I love you" I said while waving him good-bye. He is now driving back home. I came to Astrid door, I knock at her door then Astrid came. Her house is huge.

"Hey Hiccup"

"Hey"

"Come in, Tuffnut is waiting for you."

"Oh really, what for"

"I don't know, he said its privite"

Oh man, I wonder what he's going to do with me.

Tuffnut POV:

I was outside at the back waiting for Hiccup. Then I heard the door open and closes. I turn around and I saw a small female body. "Hiccup" I said."Is that you?". She nodded. I wake up to her. "What do you want?" she asked. I lean down put my rough lips against her's. She gasped and she put her arms around my neck. th We broked the kiss by the lack of oxygen. I picked her up bridel style. Damn she's light. She kissed me by suprise. "I love you" she whisper into my ear. "Love you too, I so glad you finally came" I whispered back. We headed back inside (still carrying her) to have fun.

Normal POV:

A few hours later, Hiccup and the others have a load of fun. Now the teens are watching horror movies. Hiccup is so terrified of horror movies. She even cried during the gory parts of the movie. Tuffnut is getting very concern about Hiccup. Right now thier watching Sinister. Hiccup is about to reach her point again. She tightly hugged Tuffnut and buried her face against his back. He turned around, put his hand on each side of her face. He was shocked that he saw Hiccup face. Her face was all red, so he huged her. "Are you ok, love?"he asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"No"

"Is ok Hiccup" I said while rubbing the top of her head softly. She hugged Tuffnut for the rest of the movie. She felt much safer when Tuffnut is around. After the movie, Every have to go home, because it's getting late. "Hey Hiccup are feeling any better" Tuffnut asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I can drive you home" Tuffnut offered.

"Sure, I need to hurry before my dad freaks out"

"Well then let's go"

They got into Tuffnut's car and drive away qiuckly. Hiccup was on the passager's seat while Tuffnut is driving. 'He's a pretty good driver' Hiccup thought.

"So, Hiccup I was very worried about you back in the party"

"You were. I'm sorry"

"That's ok. As long you had fun, right?"

"Yeah"

"And also I have a suprise for you"

"What is it?"

They stop at a red light.

"close your eyes"

"OK" she closed her eyes and held out her hands. Tuffnut put something in her hand. It feels like a small box in her hands.

"Now open them"

She open her eyes and saw a beautiful jewerly box.

"Remember when I was gone for your birthday". Hiccup nodded, it was a horrible time for Hiccup. "I was trying to make it up to you. Open the box". She open the box and a heart-shaped golden locket that said "I love you" on the front.

"Oh my Tuffnut. This it beautiful, How did you get it?" Hiccup stering to feel like crying.

"That doesn't matter, what matter is I love you with all of my heart. If it wasn't for you I would still be a fucking doughbag. And I can't let anything happen to you."

"Oh Tuff" Hiccup is starting crying. The light turned green, they continued driving. Then they parked fornt of Hiccup house. They got out of the car and walk to the door step. They knock the door. Hiccup forgot the keys, she felt a little stupid for doing that. Then her dad, Stoic came at the door. "Hi dad" I said cheerfully and smiled. He smiled back, and then he frowned when he saw Tuffnut. "You better not make my daughther do anything foolish or make her _pregnant_, if you do I'll **fucking kill you"** Stoic shouted at Tuffnut while pointing at him. Tuffnut put his arms up. "Why would I do that to your precious daughther, " Tuffnut said like he surrendered. "Good" Stoic responed. Stoic went back inside, then Toothless came out the door. "Thank you for the present and the ride" Hiccup said. Then gave Tuffnut a kiss on the cheek. "Anytime, Hiccup" Tuffnut responed. He walk back into his car and drive off.

Hiccup POV:

I had a lot of fun back in Astrid's. When I got inside, I pick Toothless, he's purring telling me he missed me. I gave him a kiss on the his head. I wake up upstairs and into my room. My dad came in into my room. "So you did you did back in Astrid's?" He asked. I told him everything expect the part that me and Tuffnut kissing, because he'll start chasing Tuffnut down. "Well I'm glad you had fun, now let's go to bed it's getting very late" he said. When he walk out and close the door, Toothless is starting to go to sleep on my bed. I change into my PJ's. I crawl into bed and got in the sheets. Then I put a small picture of me and Tuffnut. I put the locket around my neck and lying down.

I kept thinking of Tuffnut and his sexy body. I remembered back then I was bullied, some girls forced me to go to the boys locker room, the boys are outside busy with football practice, I heard the boys showering. I blush really hard, when one of them is done, I quickly went to a air vent. And then the boy that finish showering is Tuffnut. When he took off his towel and ding-ding-ding. he's fully naked, but is musles are so hot to look at. Then the other boys step out, but I closed my eyes, think Thor. After a few minutes the boys leave expect for Tuffnut. "Come out of the vent, useless" Tuffnut must have spoted me. I came out the vent. I looked down to the floor. "I was forced by girls" I tried to tell the truth. Then he smash his lips into mine. I was releifed that he took my apology. Then we became sceret boyfriend and girlfriend, then a normal relationship with Tuffnut.

I close my eyes and dream about Tuffnut

Tuffnut POV:

I start driving back home. I kept of think about Hiccup. My Thor, is her father always like this. When I park the front of my house next to Ruffnut's car. Yes, we have our own cars, because we fight over everything. I step outside, then walk up to the door. I stopped for a moment because my phone just vibrated. I got my phone out, I got a text message by my twin.

_Where the hell are you?_

I was annoyed so I texted back: **I'm at the front door dumbass. **I took out my keys and unlock the door. When walk in and Ruffnut is on the couch, waiting for me.

"What took you so long" Ruff yelled like a bitch.

"None of your fucking bussiness" I starting to walk up stairs.

"You guys kissed each other at the party, right"

"Yeah"

"Well ask her to the dance next week"

"Yeah, I was planing on that and I gave Hiccup her birthday present"

"Well that's good, come on let's go to bed" Ruffnut got off the couch and we headed to our rooms. I quickly change my clothes, put the helment in my closet. I jump into bed and pulled out a picture of Hiccup _changing_.

I remember one time I sneak in the air vents. I crawled all the way to the girls locker room with my camera. When I went there, I only saw Hiccup changing. Her cute little body is mostly naked, because the bra and panties. Then I secretly took a picture then crawl back out. I remember Hiccup was forced to go to the boys locker room, I believe her, that's is since we became a perfect couple. I closed my eyes and sleep with no trouble. I dream about Hiccup.

Then next morning, I was in exciting mood. I quickly got ready and breakfast. Then I meet the other's at the bus stop. The rest of the day went like normal and kissed Hiccup more.

**AN: I'm still bad at endings. I'm still practicing. Why stories take so long to make? So, anyway please review. I'll write more later. I'm finsh my second story. If you didn't finsh or get a change to read my first story please do so. I bet you'll like it.**


End file.
